Dinner?
by Homba-roo
Summary: Class 1-A has grown up and graduated! Now that they're out of school, will a crush turn into a relationship? (Pairing: Izuku X Ochaco)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi. I do not own them.

So this is my 1st fanfiction ever. I hope it's alright.

**Dinner?**

**POV: Ochaco, Wednesday**

It had been months since we all graduated. We'd all grown so close in our years at UA that watching everyone scatter to the wind was bittersweet. Sure, we're all making our way in the hero world, but I miss my friends. Well, one in particular.

That's why I ended up on the ceiling when I read his text, _"Hey Uraraka-San! It's been way too long since we talked. I hope you're getting settled with your hero work. Would you like to maybe get dinner with me?"_

**OK**, ok. I know it's been a few weeks since I last talked to Deku. That's probably why I'm overly excited right now. I gathered myself a bit, "Release!" Now pacing around my new apartment I replied, _"That sounds great! I hope you're settling in too! How about this Friday at 8 in Kamino? There's a new ramen shop that's supposed to be good!" _I pressed send and held my breath.

I didn't have to wait long thankfully. _"That sounds great! It's near my new apartment too! I should be done with my patrol by then. Just send me the address later! Can't wait to see you!"_ His reply seemed so excited, but I shouldn't read too much into it. I had worked so hard to keep my crush on the back burner, since becoming heroes was so important to both of us. Of course, now we are. Maybe that means we'll have some time for…"Ah! Come on Ochaco! Get it together!" I lightly slapped my cheeks.

**POV: Izuku, Wednesday**

I exhaled with a bit of a huff as I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. "Well, I did it!," I exclaimed as I threw my fist in the air. "Ah, I take it she said yes then?," Iida calmly asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting Friday for dinner in Kamino ward at 8 at a ramen place." I grinned at my accomplishment until I saw Iida furrow his brow at me. "Are you certain you made it clear you were asking her on a date?" "Huh? O-of c-course!" Iida pinch the bridge of his nose, "That does not inspire much confidence. However, I do not foresee it being much of an issue either way."

I scratched my head a bit, "Why would you say that?" He straightened his glasses and looked me in the eyes, "I've had a suspicion Urarakakun has harbored feelings for you since our 1st year attending UA." I failed to hide my shock and threw my arms over my head as I jumped back, "W-what!? What would make you say that? It's been so long since out 1st year now and she's never said anything! Why would she keep quiet about it if that were true? Unless! Maybe she was worried about rejection, or-or hindering our hero careers? Now that I'm thinking about it, why did you keep quiet if you knew!? How should I act? Should I-"

Iida gave a little cough to interrupt my verbal stream of consciousness that was pouring forth. "Because Midoriya-kun, it's not my place to speak for her. And I'm sure she had her reasons for holding back all those years. Just be yourself and I'm positive everything will be fine."

I couldn't hold back the slight blush forming across my cheeks. "Thanks. You're a good friend." He took a sip of his latte, "You're very welcome. I'm glad to help."

**POV: Ochaco, Thursday **

Was texting Mina for advice a mistake? My phone did not stopped chiming with messages for over an hour. She was convinced it's a date. Which is how I ended up with her today, shopping for an outfit.

"OH MY GOD THOUGH! You have to try this one on!" Mina was excitedly pushing a black, halter dress with lacy details into my hands. "You don't think it would be a bit much? It just seems a little, forward for me?"

She threw her hand on her hip, "Girl, at the end of the night do you want a kiss, or a handshake? Cause, this dress says kiss." Can you die from blushing too hard? She pushed it into my hands again. "Just try it on ok? You've held back your feelings for him for years now. You both deserve this!"

I nodded my head and walked to the dressing room. Once I got the dress on, I had to admit it is flattering. I opened the door, "Alright, you win. I want that kiss." "EEEEEEEEEEEE! YOU LOOK SO GOOD! With this dress, you're gonna get it for sure!" Mina hopped in place before pushing me back into the dressing room. "Ok, dress down, shoes and accessories to go! Get dressed and let's get mission 'Green Tea' complete!"

Mission green tea? Did she seriously just say that? I got dressed and we finished up our shopping and grabbed some mochi to make out day complete.

Mina leaned forward on one of her hands, propped up on her elbow, "He's really grown up super handsome! He was always a cutie, but dang!" "M-Mina!" I squeaked. She giggled, "No worries, I'm not interested, just making an observation. He's also managed to get into the top 20 heroes in only a few months! You picked quite the man to fall in love with! We're all rooting for you."

Even though my blushing was out of control, I managed not to make myself float. In the biggest voice I could muster, "Thanks. He really is amazing." It came out as barely audible over the chatter around us. Texting Mina for advice wasn't a mistake at all.

_And there's the 1st chapter! I hope I did ok!_


	2. Tonight's the night!

**MINOR SPOILERS: if not caught up to manga ch. 217!**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own My Hero Academia. There is violence and light swearing in this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**Friday**

**POV: Izuku**

It's been so slow for being close to the weekend! Usually there's at least a few pickpockets around trying to benefit from people's paydays. Of course the day I have my first date would drag on!

"Huh?" A crunching sound and shouting came from around the street corner up ahead. I activated Full Cowl and shot over to the commotion.

A villain had smashed the front of a modest looking car. "Come on! I know you have to have money!"He growled as he pounded his fists on the hood and flicked a strong, lizard-like tail. The man inside trembled, "I-I'm sorry! I just spent what I had on an engagement ring! Please don't hurt me!"

"DELAWARE SMASH!" I flicked my finger shooting a wave of air pressure knocking the lizard villain away from the car. Analyzing the guy, he very clearly has a mutation type quirk that boosts his strength and damage resistance. And it makes him look a lot like an overgrown iguana.

"Aw come on! There's already a hero here! Guess it's your lucky day tightwad!" Lizard man remarked as he stood and dusted himself off and turned to run. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted after him. I summoned Blackwhip and reeled the villain towards me.

The police should be here any second to take the man into custody. I could hear a crowd of people saying my hero name. I turned my head to the crowd and smiled with a thumbs up, "I am here!" The crowd cheered and sirens approached.

"Alright hero Deku, we can handle this guy from here. Thank you for you work! This guy had recently escaped from a crime scene in a different ward. His name is Shishido Hiroya. We think he may be linked to several robberies and some assaults." The officer speaking to me gave a polite bow and proceeded to cuff the villain.

I gave a small bow in return. "I'm doing my duty as a hero to protect the people. I'm always happy to help." I posed for a couple pictures and signed a few autographs. That helped pass some time! Only a few minutes left of my patrol before I can go home to clean up. I'm really hoping my mask is hiding the very serious blush I have.

**POV: Ochaco**

"Why did I let my hair get so long!?" I've never been very good at styling it. I must have been so busy near the end of school that I kept putting it in a ponytail or bun and didn't even notice! Mina sent me dozens of YouTube videos, but they were all above my skill level. I ended up putting my hair up with a nice clip.

My makeup was simple. Just a light smokey eye and petal pink lipstick on top of the basics. Mina was very proud of the necklace. It's a gold choker that has a moon charm on the front, but the back has cascading delicate chains with little star charms. It accents the open back of the halter dress.

Alright! Heels are on and I'm feeling pretty good about how I'm looking! I'm ready. I'm ready to stop hiding my feelings! I don't know for sure what his intentions are for meeting me tonight but, "Let's do this!"

**POV: Hiroya**

The cop who cuffed me is calling in to the radio operator, "We have a suspect in custody. Hero capture. Minor damage to a civilian's property. We're bringing him in now." Like hell.

There's only 2 officers here. I got this. "Is this how you treat a man just trying to make a living? How rude!" I willed toxin out of my venom gland and shot it straight to the eyes of the officer escorting me towards his vehicle. He went down fast, clutching at his face. I doubt that hero knew about my venom, but he still managed to stay just out of range.

The other officer who had been taking statements rushed to his partner. The people gathered scrambled for safety. He pulled his gun but I was faster. I swept his legs with my tail, and grabbed the gun from his hand and tossed it under a nearby car. "Can't have you following me, now can I?" I couldn't help the grin on my face as I planted my foot on his hip and grabbed his foot to hyperextend his knee. CRUNCH. "Sorry I couldn't come over for tea boys, I already have plans tonight."

I grabbed the key off the policeman and manipulate it with my tail to unlock the cuffs. "That's so much better! They weren't really my size."

I flick out my tongue. "Ah, there you are. Mr. Deku, you barely introduced yourself. We really should get to know one another."

**POV: Izuku**

Uraraka sent me the address for the ramen shop. I'm almost ready to go, just gotta get this tie tied…crap! "How am I still bad at this?" Well, I may be going without it unless I want to be late. That's more modern, fashionable anyway right?

The slate gray dress pants, black dress shoes, and white button up shirt should be enough I think. I tousled my mostly dry hair and was out the door. The restaurant is pretty close so I should be on time without too much of a rush.

Rounding the corner I could see her waiting in front. Oh, oh no. How did she get even more beautiful in just a few months? Am I already blushing? She turned her head. I've been spotted and there's no going back now. "Oh! Hey! You're already here! I'm glad nothing major came up during your patrol," she beamed.

She walked over to me, "It's really good to see you again Deku. I missed you a lot these last few months." Maybe if I don't look directly at her, she won't notice my face is on fire. "I-I've missed y-you too Uraraka-San." A giggle. The best giggle on earth. "Uh, you CAN call me Ochaco you know? I've only been asking you to for years now." Gah! What are my arms even doing?! Trying to hide my face? I'm just making it more obvious! "O-ok. O-Ochaco."

I might explode. Am I dead? I think I'm dead.

**POV: Ochaco **

Alright, so far so good. I haven't blushed so hard you can see it from space _**yet**_. But he is absolutely not playing fair! Did he not wear a tie so he could leave the top of his shirt unbuttoned on purpose? You can clearly see how muscular he is! And as much as I always adored his fluffy, bush of hair, his new haircut really highlights how masculine his jaw has gotten.

"Do you want to head in now?" He smiled at me and held his arm out, clearly intending for me to hook my own into. And there it is. I have gone supernova. Forget just seeing me from space. You could see me from another galaxy!

**POV: Hiroya**

I won't be so bold this time. Not until I've learned a little more about you, my new friend. "Ah, have a pretty lady friend do you? That could make things easier. Let's just see." Every person has a weak point. You just have to be patient enough to figure it out.

Have a lovely date hero…

_Ok! We're getting rolling now. I was going to wait longer to write Ch. 2, but the fact that the 1st chapter even got views sort of spurred me on! I'm glad that so many are enjoying this so far. Thank you all for reading!_


End file.
